Many battery types have been developed and used, with their respective advantages and disadvantages. Due to its high charge density, lithium has been used in various battery types. In a rechargeable lithium-ion battery, lithium ions move from the negative electrode to the positive electrode during discharge. Unfortunately, conventional battery systems and their manufacturing and processes result in relatively high-cost, low-energy-density batteries that do not meet market demands for many applications.
Another type of battery employs a conversion material, which undergoes a conversion reaction with lithium or another transport ion. Conversion materials may have lower cost and higher energy density than conventional lithium-ion batteries but some aspects of their performance require improvement.